1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame intended primarily for wood working and more particularly to a light weight portable frame, suitable for supporting elongated dimension lumber for wood working operations at an on-the-job location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose bench frames disposed in a wood working establishment featuring a horizontal support platform for supporting relatively large lumber panels. Some of these bench frames permit the use of a plurality of tools. For example, a cantilever beam mounted over a table top and at one side thereof for supporting any one of a plurality of different tools for movement longitudinally along the beam and working on the wood piece. These bench frames are not capable of supporting relatively long dimension lumber such as a 2.times.4 at an on-the-job location for processing on wood workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,055 discloses a portable kit comprising a leg mounted horizontal open frame, supporting a pair of tool guiding tracks mounted in parallel spaced relation at one side of the frame. One of the tracks being movable toward and away from the other for supporting relatively small tools, such as a router or miter saw or, when the tracks are separated, supporting the frame of a table saw. The tracks permit adjusting or adjustable movement or positioning of the respective tool along the tracks over the area of the wood piece supporting frame.
However, the device disclosed by this patent is not believed to be capable, in its illustrated and described form of supporting relatively long workpieces for use at a job location.
This invention accomplishes the purpose of supporting a wood working tool in movable relation relative to a pair of tracks extending in depending relation between end portions of a relatively long workpiece.